


Pink is the new Blond

by ScriptaHistoriarum



Series: Miraculous Moments [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Do whatever you please, Friendship, Gabriel Being Gabriel, I love Chloe okay, Pink Adrien, PinkAdrien, Rude comments will be deleted, Yes I'm following trends I'm shocked as well, You can see this as friendship or ship, trend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptaHistoriarum/pseuds/ScriptaHistoriarum
Summary: In a moment of annoyance and anger, Adrien decides to hit up his good ol' friend for some cosmetic changes. He's now wondering if this was either the best or worst decision of his life.For the #PinkAdrien trend!





	Pink is the new Blond

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in an hour past midnight after being MIA for weeks, so cut me some slack, k? Rude comments about ships will not only be deleted, but burned from the internet one by one by yours truly. I'm too depressed to deal with that.

“So, what do you think?” Chloé asked as she brushed through the strands of vibrant-yet-pastel colored hair. “Even though I wasn’t sure at first, I’m kind of digging it. Then again, you can make anything look good."

Adrien frowned at his reflection in the mirror, taking hold of the pink locks in front of his eyes. “It’s not too much?”

Chloé shrugged. “You wanted to make a statement. This will _definitely_ make a statement.” Her words were followed by a yawn. She glanced back at the alarm clock on her dresser, seeing it was almost time for school. “There’s no going back now anyway, we need to leave.”

“I still can’t believe you got up at five in the morning to do this for me. I still can’t believe we did this at all.” He leaned forward, taking a closer inspection of his new look with wide eyes.

“There wouldn’t have been any other opportunity to do this, with Mister Control Freak breathing down your neck all day. How did you manage to escape the fortress anyway?”

Adrien blinked before scratching his head, using his other hand to smother the chuckling Plagg in his pocket. “Uhm... trade secret.”

Chloé eyed him skeptically before letting the subject drop, heading for her pre-packed purse and grabbing his schoolbag in the process. She threw it at him with a grin. “Let’s go shock the world, Candy Cane.”

Adrien shouldered his bag and opened the door for Chloé to leave through before closing it behind him and following her. He heaved a deep sigh. “I’m starting to feel like this was a mistake.”

“Psht, no way,” she spoke as she threw her free arm around his shoulder. “This will be fun. Besides, you wanted to tick off your dad, right?”

“…Yes,” Adrien agreed, yet hesitantly. They entered the elevator and she pressed the button for the ground floor, making the doors close. “I just didn’t think you would follow through when I offered it. Where did you get this even from?”

“Adrikins-dear, shouldn’t you know by now that I have anything you could desire when talking about cosmetics? I thought you knew me.” She pouted her lips while defiantly lifting her chin the other way.

He smirked and bumped his hip against hers, then proceeded to put his arm around her waist. “I do, Chlo. Which reminds me that this will not be for free, speaking from experience. What’s your deal?”

Chloé stared at the floor thoughtfully before shaking her head. “Nothing. You’re free to go.”

There was a pause. “Really?”

“Really.”

“No gifts? No VIP passes? No hug?”

“Nope.”

Adrien started to laugh. “…Are you even the real Chloé?”

She crossed her arms. “I could just be nice because you’re my friend, you know?”

Adrien looked at her quizzically. Chloé was well-known for her use of quid pro quo. If someone wanted something from her, there was a price to pay, no matter how close of friends they were. Not that she could say that about a lot of people.

“Of course you can, Chloé. Of course you can,” he said with a wide smile.

* * *

“This is ridiculous,” Chloé complained as she swept her ponytail over her other shoulder. “Just go inside. People will think you look great.”

“I’m having second thoughts,” Adrien said with a whine, still hiding behind the wall the school building provided, concealing him from any bypassing students. “Maybe I should just go home and wash it out.”

“And let all my hard work go to waste? No way, Cotton Candy. You’re going in and you’re going in now.”

“Can we quit it with it the nicknames?” He moaned.

“Look, I’ve got an idea,” she said, completely ignoring him. She stepped outside of their hiding spot, giving their location away. She cupped her hands around her mouth. “Hey. Yes, you, with the really ugly red baseball cap. Come here for a second.”

“You know his name is Nino,” Adrien frowned.

“I was summoned?” Nino spoke with disinterest once he came into hearing distance, already preparing himself for whatever reason Chloé would need him.

“Yes. I need you to tell Adrien that I’m not crazy when I say that he looks _good_. Tell him now.” She grabbed Nino by his wrist, pulling him behind the wall. When she removed her hand from him, she wiped it on her jeans with and ‘ugh’.

Nino’s eyes became as wide as dinner plates upon seeing his best friend. Adrien nervously took hold of his elbow, pursing his lips. “It’s that bad, huh?”

“Say something,” the now-only-blonde-present commanded, hitting him in the ribs.

That shook Nino out of his stupor, glaring at the girl before looking back at the boy in front of him. “Honestly? Dude, I think you look awesome! I’m just surprised is all. Why the sudden change?”

“Because someone over here wanted to make his daddy angry,” Chloé spoke for him.

Nino barked out a laugh. “Oh man, I can see that going down. How did he take it?”

“He… hasn’t seen it yet. I kind of went to Chloé’s in the morning, then went to school. That way Father couldn’t have kept me hostage at home if he saw this. I’ll probably still get grounded when I get back, but I guess it’s worth it for today at least.”

“Heck yeah,” Nino said loudly, linking his arm with Adrien’s and starting to carry him to the entrance of the school, Chloé following at a distance. “Let’s make the most of today, Mister Bubblegum.”

“No! Not you too, Nino!”

* * *

 

Adrien was honestly surprised by how much praise he got today. People _loved_ his newly dyed hair. Fans all over the school wanted to take pictures, all the girls in his class wanted to touch his coupe, and Miss Bustier lovingly joked about him being a new student. For some reason he still didn’t understand, Marinette fainted when he entered the classroom for the first time that day. Luckily Alya was there to fan the poor girl’s face with a notebook, assuring him that it had nothing to do with him as the girl still on the floor started to babble about pink clouds and unicorns.

The day went by peaceful after that. He was sitting out his last period now, the class quietly working on their homework assignment they were allowed to do beforehand. The silence was disrupted by a loud knock though, the door opening and showing a very displeased Gabriel Agreste.

“Can I help you, Sir?” Miss Bustier smiled politely.

“Can I have a word with my son outside the classroom, please? It won’t take long, I assure you.”

“That is fine with me. Adrien?”

“I’m fine just sitting here,” he spoke hastily, almost pressing his face in his tablet as he pretended to work. He swallowed thickly. His father actually coming to class himself? Yikes, he was in big trouble.

“Adrien,” his father’s voice boomed through the classroom.

He ignored the man. He knew it was childish, but he already knew why his father was here. Pictures had been posted on social media and he had no doubt seen at least one of them. Adrien was not going to relent.

When Gabriel repeated his name, Adrien swiftly looked up. “I’m not gonna change my hair back. End of discussion.” The whole class _oohed_ at that, making the older man growl.

“If you think you can keep this monstrosity you call hair, then you are in the wrong. I don’t want to make a scene here, but we are going to have a talk when you get back home.” Gabriel nodded Miss Bustier’s way before closing the door.

Adrien felt the pitying eyes of his classmates and teacher burning in his back, but he continued working until all attention wore off. There was no reason to talk about it anyway. There was nothing anyone could do.

One pair of eyes kept on him though, studying him before the person sneakily grabbed a cellphone and typed a message underneath the table.

* * *

 

Stepping outside the school, Adrien noticed his driver hadn’t arrived yet and he sat down on the stairs with a sigh. He was definitely not willing to go home anytime soon.

“Stop moping around,” a shrill voice said from above before plopping down next to him, showing his childhood friend. “You’re making me sad.”

“I’m sorry. I’m just not very excited about getting my head shoved in the shower the moment I get home.”

“You’re being dramatic.”

“Learned it from the best,” he shot back.

“Hey, don’t be like that. If I remember correctly, _you_ came to _me_ with this idea.”

“I know, I know.” Another deep breath left his lips and his shoulders sagged. Chloé eyed him sadly, worried for her friend.

“You know what, you’re coming with me,” she spoke, and as if on cue, her limousine parked in front of the school. “He can’t do much if you’re not there.”

“He’ll be mad, and not just at me,” he warned as she started to pull him up.

“Gabriel Agreste can bite me,” she simply responded, making Adrien smile widely. “Also, just because I was in a good mood this morning, doesn’t mean my kindness is always for free. This time you need to pay up. I was thinking a super bad movie and dinner at one of those snack bars you like so much.” She shuddered at the thought.

He stepped in front of her on their way to their ride, halting her pace and softly grasping her shoulders, moving in closer before planting a kiss on her cheek and crushing her in a hug. “You’re one of a kind, Chlo. Never change.” He then chuckled excitedly, pulling her towards her limo while she was still stunned for a few seconds. Only then did she giggle loudly in return, following his quick pace to the awaiting car.


End file.
